Kagome's Pain
by Starr3200
Summary: Kagome's tired of Inuyasha running to Kikyo all the time. So she found a way to deal with the pain. Can Inuyasha save Kagome from her self or will he fail again?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please people take pity on a newbie!

Warning: This story contains cutting, so if you don't like or under 18 turn around don't read.

Disclaimer: This is a Kagome and Inuyasha fic. I sadly do not own Inuyasha and company.

Little info: Naraku is dead, but they are still searching for the Jewel shards.

Hmm,I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? wondered Kagome sadly. She had seen Kikiyo's soul collecters so she figured he had gone to see Kikiyo again. She could always tell when he had seen Kikiyo, foe a couple of days afterword he could not look her in the eyes. This time she didn't want to see them together, didn't want to know what it was that Kikiyo was doing with Inuyasha. Sometimes she wished Kikiyo had died when Naruku had, but afterword she always felt so bad that she had even thought it. After thinking that it or lately anytime Inuyaha saw Kikiyo,Kagome always entertained thoughts of dying just so she wouldn't have to deal with the overwhelming pain everytime Inuyasha saw Kikiyo. But she could never work up the courage to end it all. So lately she had found another way to release all the pain. It was a good thing they had so many battles all the time and she fell of her bike so much or Inuyasha might guess why she always had the smell of blood on her. Whenever she fet overwhelmed all she had to do even when they were camping was wait until Inuyasha was completly asleep then sneak off into the woods(at which she was getting very good at doing that without waking Inuyasha up.) She always kept a pocket knife on her for when she had to defend herself or use it for cooking, but lately she had found a better use for it. This time was too much, lately Inuyasha had been going to see Kikiyo more and more. Miroku and Sango had noticed how depressed Kagome seemed but anytime she caught them looking she would put on a smile, and ask them what was wrong. In turn they would ask what was bothering her and all they would get is an answer of "Just studies." But what Kagome didn't know is that Inuyasha kept going and telling Kikiyo to go away, he didn't want to see her anymore,he had made his decision. But Kagome had had too much this time they had come back to Kaede's to rest and restock after a gruseome battle and burying yet another village. Kagome had noticed Kikiyo's soul collecters near the river, so Kagome had decided after she saw Inuyasha go off, what she didn't know was that Miroku and Sango had talked to Inuyasha after noticing that everytime Inuyasha left, she had left five minutes later, usually in the opposite direction that Inuyasha had gone. So what she didn't know was that Inuyasha had left deliberetly to see where she went. "Not again," she thought as she saw Inuyasha leap and head towards the river. "Miroku, Sango, I going to take a walk, I need some air." Kagome said as she got up and headed toward the sacred tree. "Where could she be going looking so sad?" Inuyasha thought as he followed silently behind Kagome. Kagome coming to the sacred tree sat at its base and took the pocket knife out. Before flipping it open she check quickly to make sure that no one was around. Figuring that Inuyasha presence was down by the river, she failed to notice that he was in the tree above her. "At least, they can listen to me." Kagome said as she fliped the knife open and pulled her left sleeve up. "She's not going to do what I think she's going to is she?" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha stared down parealyzed in horror as he watched Kagome take the knife and slid it down her smooth pale arm that he could see where she was covered in scars similar to the cut that marred her skin. As she went to make a second cut, Inuyasha jumped down and took the knife from Kagome. "What do you think you are doing? You stupid girl!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the knife and ripped part of his undershirt haori to bind Kagome's wound. "W-w-what are you doing h-h-here?" Kagome stuttered as she watched him bind her wound. "Miroku and Sango were worried when you left so I came to check on you. What did you cut yourself for? Were you posioned?" Inuyasha asked confused. "No. I wasn't." Kagome whispered as she hid her face using her hair. "Then why, why did you cut yourself, Kagome?" Inuyasha pleaded "Please tell me, You know you can tell me anything right." Inuyasha pulled her face up to face him gently. "Please tell me these scars are from battles, not yourself, please, Kagome, please." he begged. "Its just as you say, they are from the battles." Kagome said. "Somehow, I don't think this injuries are from battles they look to be too clean of a cut." Inuyasha thought, not wanting to upset her, he figured he could ask Sango about later. "Lets go back, I'm tired Inuyasha, Please don't tell anybody, I promise I won't do it again, Ok. "Alright, Kagome, I won't." Inuyasha said as he carried her back to Kaede's hut.

Please Reveiw and sorry about mistakes.


	2. AN

A/n: I'm so sorry! My brother broke my screen so I have to share the computer with my family. So I don't know when I'll get a new Ch. up!


End file.
